


Incubus

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drabble, Implied Somnophilia, M/M, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin thinks he's found out the reason why he wants Yunho so much.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 3





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yunho hyung! Yunho hyung!”

Yunho ran into the room he shared with the youngest and said, “What? What’s wrong, Min?”

Eyes wide, he turned from his computer screen and said, “I think I’m an incubus.”

“A what?”

“An incubus.”

“And what is that?”

“A demon that has to have sex to live. Like they get their life force from sex.”

Yunho held back his laughter, but barely. “I don’t think you’re an incubus.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“But there has to be a reason why I can’t stop thinking about fucking you all the time, even to the point where I try to fuck you while you’re sleeping, which is what an incubus does.”

Yunho smirked and walked over to Changmin. He sat in his lap and rocked against him. “Even if you are an incubus, what’s wrong with that? I have no problem at all waking up with you buried deep inside me. But don’t you think it’s possible that you’re a natural, healthy, twenty-two year old man who’s completely infatuated with my body?”

“No,” he said quickly, swallowing as Yunho pulled his shirt off. “I’m pretty sure I need sex to live.”

Yunho smiled. “Trust me, Changmin. So do I.” He slipped his hands into Changmin’s sweats.

Changmin’s eyes rolled back and he whimpered.

With a hand firmly wrapped around Changmin’s erection, Yunho stood and tugged him toward the bed. “Come on. Let me make sure you don’t die in the next hour or so.”


End file.
